


Table Shenanigans

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A friendly dinner turns into something a little more fun.





	Table Shenanigans

“So, this school of yours…where is it, again?” Jessie enquired.

Remus chuckled, staring down at the table and shaking his head.

“How many times will you ask this question?”

“Oh-til’ you answer”.

You barely took in their words, hearing Remus mention something about Scotland, before you heard your name, fingers snapping in front of you, drawing you back to reality.

“Wh-what?” you breathed, biting your lip just as Remus slid a third finger inside you, stifling the squeal that was fighting to escape.

“You ever been to this school? Cos…I’m starting to think it doesn’t exist”, she said with suspicion.

“Y-yea. It-uh-it exists. Really nice place”, you stuttered, gripping Remus’ wrist beneath the table as you helped him fuck your pussy with his fingers.

You glanced over at him as he took a bite of his steak, the corner of his lips lifting in a smirk as you let out a whimper.

“So-what do you teach?” Aiden asked, luckily not hearing your noises, too curious about the boyfriend they knew almost nothing about.

“Mythology and folklore”, he answered cheerfully, as though he hadn’t just began scissoring his fingers.

Your fingernails dug into his skin, shakily taking another bite of food, jaw clenching when he crooked his fingers, rubbing your g-spot as he pressed his palm against your clit.

“You ok, y/n?” Jessie asked, realizing how clammy you looked, your chest practically heaving.

“Yea-fine. It’s just a little hot in here”, you chuckled, hoping she’d let it go.

She watched you for a few seconds, Remus stopping his movements, before she seemed satisfied with your answer.

Remus resumed his pussy the second she turned to her plate, fingering your pussy as fast as he could without making it obvious what he was doing.

You gripped the edge of your seat, a smile plastered on your face as everyone kept eating and making conversation, all while your pussy was being tormented with Remus’ fingers.

He could feel your walls fluttering around his fingers, slowing his pace, refusing to bring you over the edge so quickly, despite your silent urging.

You let out a whine when his fingers left you, feeling completely empty and desperate for release.

“You sure you’re ok?” Aiden asked, seemingly having heard your whine this time around.

But luckily, you didn’t have a few fingers shoved inside you-so you composed yourself and smiled, grabbing a napkin and dabbing the sweat away.

“Yea-it’s just really hot”, you repeated, fanning yourself and sliding out of the seat. “I’m just gonna get some air”.

They watched you exit the restaurant, before Jessie turned to Remus.

“You should go check on her”.

He nodded, excusing himself and walking outside, finding you stood against the wall, head tilted back as you let the breeze cool the flame that was burning inside you.

“Y/n…”

Before he could say anything, you rushed forward, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the carpark.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re gonna make me cum. Right now”, you instructed, unlocking the car and getting into the backseat, lying back and hiking your dress up.

Remus watched you spread your legs, his cock straining in his pants as caught got a glimpse of pussy, glistening in the moonlight.

“Now…come on. Make me cum on that dick. Before they realize we’re missing”.


End file.
